fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubasa Oribe/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Tsubasa Oribe (Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE) Summoned * "I'm Tsubasa Oribe, age 18! I will sing and fight with all my heart. A-and I'm wooking forward to lorking with you!" Home * "Whoa! There are actual princesses here! Oh, is this— Should I get some nice stationary for autographs?" * "Kiria is so cool and strong and gentle and beautiful and charming...and she sings sooo WELL! She's just amazing!" * "It seems tough to always be at the ready... Oh! Can I sing for you? Being sung to always makes me feel good!" * "I've been trying to take it easy on the sweets recently. I just heard there's a shop that sells amazing candy here... Maybe I can make a little exception." * "It doesn't matter what world I'm in— I'm not skipping any practice! I want to perform my best in this world too!" * "Hi! I'm here with a special greeting! My name's Tsubasa, and it's a real measure to pleat you! Aw, geez... I totally messed that up, didn't I?" (Greeting from friend) * "Thank you for going out on patrol! Me? Oh, I've just been practicing some singing. * "Hehe... I just realized how alike you and Itsuki are. You're both gentle, always around when I need you... When I first became an idol, Itsuki helped me build up courage, which let me focus on my training. Hmm... This world is totally different from mine, but maybe the roles we all play here are the same... I'm going to put as much effort into training as you put in to supporting me! So...watch me get stronger!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I'm Tsubasa Oribe, age 18! I'm an idol with Fortuna Entertainment, and I'm giving it all I've got!" * "Hey... Teasing me like that is NOT OK, OK?" * "Acting, singing, dancing... Being an idol is hard work, but it's so much fun!" * "If a cute kitty doesn't wanna be pet, just try talking to it. Meow!" * "As long as Caeda's with me, I'm not afraid of anything." * "Tsubasa may be unpredictable, but her goodness shines through in her positive attitude." * "This place is so different than what we're used to." * "I think it would be quite interesting to speak to a Caeda from another world." * "I'll do whatever it takes to be an idol who brings people joy. That's my dream." * "With you watching over me, I know I can soar higher than ever." Map * "It's time." * "Here I come!" * "Yes?" * "Let's take flight." Level Up * "Yes! This is the result of all the time I've put in training!" (5-6 stats up) * "It's OK to slow down a little bit as long as you're making steady progress. That's what's important!" (3-4 stats up) * "Ugh... Barry's not going to be happy..." (1-2 stats up) * "With these new wings of mine, I can fly just about anywhere. Just watch!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Get ready!" * "I'll give it all I've got!" * "Watch this, Caeda!" * Caeda: I'm with you, Tsubasa! * Caeda: Let's combine our strength! * Caeda: Run them through! Defeat * "Is this...the end?" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes